More than friends?
by winfieldsarah02
Summary: Flora and Helia were best friends when they were little, but then Flora moved away. Now she's back. Will sparks happen between these too, or will they remain just friends?
1. Kids

Chapter 1 Kids

Helia and Flora were friends when they were kids. That was until Flora moved away.

_Flashback_

Flora was 6 and Helia was 7. They were playing tag in Flora's backyard. "You're it!" Flora screamed as she tagged Helia. Helia started running her direction. They were both giggling, and having fun. "Not anymore!" Helia yelled as he tagged Flora back.

_End of Flashback_

Flora kept on having that same flashback over and over again. She remembered Helia from years ago. Now she was 16 and at a new school. She had moved when she was 10, but she still missed Helia. She went to her mother.

"Mom?" Flora asked.

"Yes Honey?" Flora's mother asked.

"When can we go back to Hexix, you know where Helia lives?"

"Well I don't-" Flora's mother was cut off by their front door slamming shut.

"What happened dear?" Flora's mother asked.

"I quit my job today!" Flora's father yelled.

Flora and her mother's mouth dropped open.

"You what?" Flora's mother asked.

"I quit my job, because my boss was being a jerk." Flora's father explained.

"Where are we going to move?" Flora asked.

"We're going back to Hexix." He replied.

Flora started jumping up and down.

She couldn't help but scream she was so happy! She couldn't wait to see her best friend Helia.

_"What if Helia doesn't remember me?" _She thought worried. She was just going to hope for the best.


	2. Am I falling in love?

Chapter 2 Am I falling in love?

**Helia's POV**

When I heard that Flora was moving back, I was thrilled. I hadn't seen her in 6 years. We were best friends when we were little.

"Helia honey!" My mother called out. "Their van is here!"

As soon as I heard those words, I ran outside as fast as I could.

First I saw her mother and father walk out. They both looked familiar.

"Helia! We haven't seen you forever!" They greeted me.

I was happy to see them, but who I really wanted to see was Flora.

"We barely recognized you." Her mother said to me.

"Welcome back!" My mom greeted them.

"Where's Flora?" I asked.

"She'll be out in a second. She woke up early this morning to drive here, so she decided to do her hair in our car." Flora's dad explained.

"Flora are you ready?" Her mother called out.

"Almost... done!" I heard her say. She sounded so different.

Then I saw her long tan legs peek out of her van. Then her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She was wearing a light pink ruffled tank top, and denim shorts. She was absolutely gorgeous. Whoa? Was I falling for Flora?

"Hi F-Flora." I stuttered.

"Hi Helia." She replied. I had never noticed the way her eyes were so blue before. I was in love with her. I couldn't believe my thoughts.

**Flora's POV**

Helia looked so different from when I saw him last. But in a good way.

My eyes were staring in his. I looked into them, and I felt shivers up my spine. Whoa? I was in love with Helia.

"So, do you want to come help me unpack my things?" I asked Helia.

"Sure." He answered.

"Oh and by the way, you l-look beautiful." Helia stuttered.

Wow. Helia was cute, and kind. I couldn't help but start blushing.

**Helia's POV**

Flora was so cute when she was blushing. I knew I needed to get over myself. I didn't want to ruin our friendship.

I looked through her stuff while she was writing in her diary. "I'll be right back." She replied.

I immediately went to her diary. Darn! It was locked. I looked for the key. I heard foot steps. Flora was coming back.

"So I'll unpack these bags, and you can unpack these." She explained.

I started to unpack her stuff, until I came across a picture of us when we were little. I found another one just like it so I put it in my pocket.


	3. School

**Hey guys! Sorry the other chapters have been so short! I promise to make the rest long! Enjoy! :) :) :)**

Flora woke up nice and early in the morning. Today was her first day at her new school, which meant new kids. She was happy though, because her mother and talked with the principal to make sure Flora had the same schedule as Helia, which meant she got to spend the whole day with him.

**Flora's POV**

I was so happy that I had the same classes as Helia. I felt myself blushing when Helia told me that he would protect me if anyone was just being plane old rude. I couldn't believe that I was in love with Helia. I had never had romantic feelings for him before.

I didn't put any makeup on, because I liked the natural feeling.

I got dressed and met up with Helia in front of his house.

"So, are you ready?" He asked.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered. I was still kind of nervous.

A girl approached him. I felt jealousy burning inside me.

"Hey Helia." She said obviously trying to flirt with him.

I rolled my eyes.

"Uh hi?" Helia said.

Huh? I was confused. This girl was gorgeous. How come he didn't flirt back?

"So how about you go out with me?" She asked.

I looked at Helia. He was thinking of something to say.

"Umm... I can't!" He blurted out.

"Why not?" She asked snappy.

"Well, uh, ... because I'm dating her!" He blurted out while he was pointing at me.

"And who would you be?" She snapped.

"I'm Flora." I replied trying to be as polite as possible.

"I just think you're making up excuses. If you're really dating kiss her!" She yelled.

I looked over at Helia, and he looked at me. We started getting closer, and in seconds our lips were less than a centimeter apart. They were about to touch, until a kid ran by yelling "The bus is here!"

Helia and I ran to the bus before she could ask us any more questions. Personally, I wish that kid wouldn't have yelled that. I would've loved the moment of kissing Helia.

**Helia's POV**

I totally wished that that kid didn't run by yelling. Ever since I saw her yesterday, I dreamed of kissing her.

Flora got onto the bus and sat next to each other. The seats were small, so our knees touched. I liked it.

"Who was that girl?" Flora asked.

"Her name is Dani. She's liked me for years, but I want nothing to do with her." I replied.

After I said that, I saw Flora smile. Did she like me back? No, I was probably just imagining things.

**Flora's POV**

I smiled when Helia told me that he wanted nothing to do with that Dani girl. The more I looked into his eys, the stronger my feelings for him became.

He always managed to make me smile, even when I was feeling down. I knew Helia was the perfect guy. But I also knew that I wasn't good enough for him.

We were at school now. When I walked in, all the guys were staring at me. I was getting creeped out.

** Helia's POV**

"Uh, Helia why are those guys staring at me?" Flora asked me.

"Because you're hot and beautiful." I blurted out, without even thinking. I couldn't believe what I had just said.

I looked over at Flora, and she was blushing again.

"Thanks Helia. You're so sweet." She replied.

I hope she doesn't know I like like her.

**Flora's POV**

Whoa? Did Helia just tell me that I was hot and beautiful. I was totally flattered. I could feel my cheeks burn red. I was totally blushing.

I really wish I could just tell Helia how I feel, and not be so afraid.


	4. Friends

Chapter 4 Friends

**Flora's POV**

I was feeling a bit lonely because Helia was sick, so he couldn't come to school today. I wish I had some other friends that were girls.

I mean, Helia's a great friend, but there is some stuff you can only talk to another girl about.

I walked over to the bus stop, and a girl with blonde hair approached me.

"Hi! My name's Stella! I heard you are new here. What's your name?" She asked.

"My name's Flora." I replied.

I felt glad that I had meant someone who was a girl.

We sat next to each other and giggled when the bus hit a bump. Stella seemed nice.

When we got there, she introduced me to three other girls:

Tecna who had pink hair who was very smart

Musa who was into music with dark blue hair

And Bloom who seemed like a leader with red hair

They were all nice too.

At lunch we all sat next to each other. I knew I had just found myself a group of friends.

All of a sudden Helia walked over to our table.

"Helia?" I asked confused.

"Hey Flora. I came back, because I'm feeling a lot better now." He explained.

I didn't really care why he was back, I was just glad that he was.

"I'm gonna get a drink of water." I said.

I walked out of the room.

**Helia's POV**

As she walked away I couldn't help but sigh. She was just so beautiful.

"Did you just look at your 'friend' that way?" Musa asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"YOU like her, don't you?" Musa asked.

"Well actually I love her." I admitted. I just couldn't hold it in any longer.

All of the girls' mouths dropped open.

"Helia. You have to tell Flora how you feel." Tecna said.

"I can't" I replied.

"Yes you can."

"No. It'll just ruin our friendship."

"But Helia what if she likes you back?"

"I already know she doesn't. She's gorgeous, how can I compare to her."

"Helia you're going to admit your feelings to her before the school dance at 10:00, or we will for you."

"Fine."

Flora walked back.

"So what'd I miss?" She asked.

"Umm... nothing." Musa said.

"Okay?" Flora replied confused.

I really did love Flora, but I had no idea how I could tell her.

**Flora's POV**

I have no idea what my friends and Helia were talking about. Were they talking about me?

Did Helia say anything about me?

All these questions kept on going through my mind.

That night I had a sleepover with my girlfriends.

_At the sleepover_

"Seriously, what were you guys talking about?" I asked them.

"We want to tell you but we can't." Tecna replied.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Girls, let's end this subject and play truth or dare." Stella exclaimed.

"Okay Musa first." Stella said.

"Hmm... I choose Flora. So Flora truth or dare?" Musa asked me.

I still barely knew these girls, so I went with truth

"Truth." I responded.

"Let me think... ooh I got it! Do you love Helia?" She asked me.

My face turned red.

"I'm taking that as a yes!" Musa exclaimed.

All the girls giggled, except me. I was so embaressed.

"Flora, tell him already." Stella said.

"I can't. I don't want to ruin our friendship. Besides I bet he doesn't even have feelings for me." I said.

All the girls looked at each other and smiled. I was confused.

"Why are you guys smiling?" I asked.

None of them answered.

"Well, I'm going to bed." I said.

I crawled into my sleeping bag thinking about Helia. _Oh Helia. Do you feel the same way? _I thought.


	5. Afternoon

Chapter 5 Afternoon

**Flora's POV**

I was super nervous because Helia asked me to eat lunch with him. It was saturday, so we didn't have school.

I found the cutest outfit in my closet, which in this case was a light green sporty tank top, with a white mini skirt.

I tied my hair in a high ponytail with a pink ribbon.

I was ready to see Helia.

_At the food court_

"Hi Helia!" I greeted him.

"Hey Flora, you look... beautiful." He said. I could feel myself blushing.

We walked over to a table together.

"Flora I'm really glad you moved back." Helia said.

"I am too." I replied.

"So I was wondering, do you want to go with me to the school dance this friday?"

I was shocked when he asked me that, but I managed to say "Sure."

Inside I was screaming and jumping up and down. I was going to the dance with the boy I'm madly in love with.

I tried to act casual.

"So you'll pick me up at seven?" I asked.

Helia nodded.

**Helia's POV**

I couldn't believe Flora said yes. I thought she would be all creeped out.

"So Helia, do you think you could help me with my homework this afternoon?" Flora asked.

"Sure." I replied. I got to spend more time with Flora.

_At Flora's House_

"So since I'm done with the first page, I'm going to take a brake." Flora said.

"Yeah. Then in like ten minutes we can get back to it." I said.

**Flora's POV**

I knew that this break would be the perfect chance to tell Helia how I felt. Well maybe?

"Umm... Helia." I said nervously, because I was about to confess my feelings.

"Yes Flora?" Helia replied.

"Well... umm, you, see, uh" I couldn't get it out.

"What are you trying to say Flora?" Helia asked.

I didn't say anything. I was lost in his eyes. And he was staring into mine. We were getting closer, and before I knew it, our lips were only an inch apart from each other. I was confused. Maybe Helia did like me. My thoughts were interrupted when his soft lips touched mine.

I was freaking out. Did Helia like me?

Helia started kissing me passionately, and I couldn't believe what was happening. I liked it so I kissed him back.


	6. Wake Up

**Chapter 6 Wake Up**

**Flora's POV**

I woke up in the hospital. I was confused.

"Huh?" I asked. I saw Helia.

"You passed out after you said you were going to take a break." Helia explained.

Darn! That means I was only dreaming that Helia kissed me.

Maybe this was the time I was going to tell him.

"Helia." I said nervously.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Well the thing is, I love... uh," I was thinking what to say. "This song." I continued as I turned the radio up.

I just couldn't tell him.

"Me too." He agreed.

**Helia's POV**

Now Flora was getting out of the hospital, because she was fine.

I went over to her house, when I noticed there was a small key.

It looked like the key to her diary. I picked it up and put it in my pocket.

I went up to her room, but nobody was there?

I decided to look for her diary.

Luckily, I found it under her bed.

I tried using the key, and it worked!

I looked through it, and saw the name Helia written many times.

My name even had hearts around it.

Does this mean that Flora's falling for me.

At that moment I knew, that I was going to tell Flora how I felt and the dance.

Flora came up and I put her diary and the key under her bed quickly.

"Sorry Helia. I was explaining things to my parents." She explained.

I couldn't help but stare into her beautiful eyes.

I knew I would never meet a girl like Flora anywhere.


	7. Dance Part 1

Chapter 7 Dance Part 1

**Flora's POV**

Tonight was the school dance. I was so nervous. Helia was pretty much my date.

I know it isn't a real date, but it's close enough for me.

I told Stella about it the next day after school.

"OMG! Helia asked you out?" Stella squealed

"Well, no. Not like that. He just asked me to go to the dance." I replied.

"Who cares? You're going to the dance with Helia. Besides you need to look good because someone might be annoucing something special." Stella said winking at the other girls.

"Huh? I asked confused I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Nothing." She replied giggling.

"Anyways we have to get you stylin." She said.

She picked out a light pink flowy dress with purple heals.

She curled my hair which took about half an hour, because I have thick hair.

Finally, when she was all done I came out of the bathroom.

All the girls had their mouths wide open.

"Flora you look amazing!" Musa exclaimed.

The other girls nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure Helia will be amazed as well." Bloom giggled.

"Why do you always talk about Helia?" I asked.

"Because you like him and you need to confess." Tecna replied.

"I can't. He probably likes another girl." I replied feeling down.

"Flo, don't think that. If he chose another girl instead of you, he must be crazy." Musa said trying to cheer me up.

"You're just saying that." I said.

"Enough of this conversation. It's time for the dance!" Stella squealed.

We went out to Stella's house and got in her car.

"To the dance!" She annouced.

We were then on our way to the dance.


End file.
